Gold Dust
by Teenage Angst
Summary: (and the sun on your face :: i'm freezing that frame) - When Amy teeters between life and death, Sonic is the only one who can save her.. (SonAmy. R&R please.)


_ R&R.  
  
_

It was funny, Sonic thought to himself as he burst through the door of his apartment, how a life and death situation could bring two people together.   
  
_** "Sonic!"**  
_  
The blue hedgehog zipped over to his bedside, laying the waterlogged form of Amy Rose down upon it. The petite pink hedgehog was a pale, sickly color, saturated in rain water and blood, slowly oozing from her bandaged forehead.  
  
**_ "Amy? What do you think you're doing out here?"_  
_ "Saving_ your _butt!"_**  
  
Sonic didn't know much about first aid, but he knew he had to warm the unconcious woman up quick if he didn't want her to suffer from something like hypothermia or pneumonia. With this in mind, he raced down the hall and into the linen closet, pulling out several quilts, most with his name stitched all over it in a design. For once in his life, he was grateful for all those old women who admired him enough to send them as gifts.   
Once again approaching his beside, he laid several of those on top of her and tucked the edges of it under her. Grabbing a towel, he wiped away the sweat, water, and blood that drenched her expressionless face.  
After that, all he could do was wait. Kneeling beside her, he couldn't remember the last time he had been so inspired to pray.   
  
_ **"Amy, it's dangerous out here!"   
"Speak for yourself, Sonic! Stop being so stubborn and let me help you!"**_  
  
"Eggman," Sonic growled, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against the edge of the bed. "He's the one responsible for this." In his mind, the events of less then an hour ago filtered through, like a black and white movie reel.  
That mechanical monster.. Robotnik's most diabolical creation yet. The machine, several stories in size and a leathal stock of weaponry, only had one purpose: to destroy Station Square.  
Sonic, ever the hero, had naturally jumped at the chance to thrash Eggman's sorry ass. But the Egg Destroyer, although similiar in style to every other robot Sonic had taken down, had proved to be more difficult then anticipated. To Sonic's horror, he found himself taking a serious beating.  
It was sometime around then that Amy Rose had shown up, pico pico hammer in hand. The sky, darkening at that point, had let the first drops of rain fall.   
He had tried to get her to leave, but she had instead opted for the opposite: fighting beside him. The two of them had proved to be a far more formidable adversary together then Sonic had ever proved to be alone.  
But then, something had gone terribly wrong...  
  
** _ "AMMMMY!"_  
**  
Which is what had brought Sonic to where he was now, watching over the ghostly looking Amy Rose. Funny, tonight had been the first time he had actually seen her fight. Fortunately, she had been a bitch in battle, diminishing all previous thoughts about how she was such a good-for-nothing annoying little nuisance. She... had been amazing.  
And maybe it was his gut wrenching terror speaking for him, but Sonic was seeing Amy Rose in a whole new light.   
_Come on, Amy,_ he pleaded internally._ You have to wake up! It wouldn't be fair to you if you died right when I decided you weren't annoying!_ His teeth clenched so hard his jaw ached, his entire body tense. _I.. I promise I'll never run away from you again! I.. I swear..._  
Outside the sound of water pelted down upon the windows, a soft drum-drum-drumming noise that was painful for him. Sonic's hands gripped the edges of his bedspread so tightly that his knuckles turned white. White, like.. like her face.  
_ She's so pale... I've never seen anyone this pale before..._  
Sonic got up. His knees ached from sitting there beside her for so long, begging him to sit back down. But he couldn't just sit there! Not when he couldn't do anything but watch her lie there, motionless...  
He paced around the room, head hung low. Narrowed, bleary eyes watched as one foot stepped impatiently in front of the other. He stopped in front of his bedroom window, leaning against the sill and pressing his head against the cool glass.  
"Amy," he whispered softly, his words fogging up the window. "Please.. wake up..." And the tears began to silently fall.


End file.
